The present invention relates to a continuously variable chain-belt transmission and a method of assembling the continuously variable chain-belt transmission, which continuously changes a transmission ratio by changing radii of winding parts of chain wound around a pair of conical pulley pairs.
In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various continuously variable chain-belt transmissions which continuously change a transmission ratio. In the continuously variable chain-belt transmission, an endless chain is wound around a pair of conical pulley pairs and pressed between each V-shaped groove formed by the conical pulley pair. The transmission ratio is continuously changed by controlling groove widths of the both conical pulley pairs and changing radii of winding parts of the endless chain. Such a continuously variable chain-belt transmission is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-191379 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2004-191379”).